GaN semiconductor devices such as, for example, light emitting diodes (“LEDs”), laser diodes, photo detectors, transistors, switches, and so forth, are widely used in many applications. Well known applications include, but are not limited to, traffic signals, mobile telephone display backlighting, liquid crystal display (“LCD”) back lighting, flash lights for cameras, and so forth. The fabrication of gallium nitride semiconductors for use as LEDs, laser diodes or lighting, gives relatively low productivity. Also, known techniques result in semiconductor devices with a light output that is not optimized. Furthermore, those that form a second substrate have great difficulty managing the second substrate due to warping, and dicing through the second substrate, particularly after removal of the first substrate.